The Reunion
by Calamint
Summary: What began a fairly normal V1 reunion ended up more exciting than usual when someone is kidnapped. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**_Before we begin I'll write down some personal headcanons that might explain the stroy better_**

**_- There aren't language barriers between Vocaloids (English Vocaloids can communicate with Spanish Vocaloids etc.)_**

**-****_ The Vocaloids live in separate houses sorted by company (Internet Co. Vocaloids live together, AHS Vocaloids live together etc.) except for the English Vocaloids that live together_**

**_- The Vocaloids don't have a single master instead they refer to the Producers and their company representatives as "Master"_**

**_Alright that should be enough for now, so let's begin_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- House of the English Vocaloids Third Bedroom**

Leon awoke in the house of the English Vocaloids to…silence.

Now, silence was extremely rare in the house, understandable since the inhabitants consisted of a bunch of Vocaloids who were quite literally made to make sound (specifically music). If the halls of the house weren't being filled with the noises of voices singing and instruments playing, then it was filled with the noise of people talking, arguing or breaking things.

So as you would imagine, Leon was quite surprised. "What happened to everyone?" he wondered out loud, then it hit him, Prima and Tonio wanted to show Oliver around Italy so they weren't here and he seemed to remember Big Al saying he was going and staying with some human friends for a week. Still, even then, there still should be some noise from the remaining inhabitants….

Sighing Leon got out of bed and make his way pass the crammed hallway, and down the stairs to the kitchen without meeting a single (semi) living being

"That's definitely new" he muttered. After all their house wasn't really large and he would usually bump into two or three others on his way down.

"What is?" a quiet voice asked.

Leon turned around to meet a small silver haired woman, "Oh, hey Miriam you're the first person I've seen all day, where's everyone else? I know Tonio, Prima and Oliver are in Italy "

"Let's see, Al went to visit some friends and won't be back until next week, and Sonika and Sweet Ann are going on some sort of 4 day shopping trip."

"Oh, well that explains that" Leon said, "I guess it's just you and me today."

"Forgetting someone?" A short-haired woman walked up behind Leon

"Oh, right, Lola, heh, of course. I could never forget you, sis" Leon quickly stammered out

"Right." Lola replied sarcastically "Anyways I came to tell Miriam that breakfast is ready, since you're here too, I guess you can have some" with that she turned and walked to the table in which a simple breakfast of eggs and toast was placed. Miriam turned and followed her.

"I guess you can have some?" Leon muttered but walked to the table and helped himself. Lola might be a tad irritating but she was a good cook. Not a lot of patience though, he thought sourly at his lack of food variety.

As they were eating breakfast, Miriam asked them that since they're the only ones at home for the next couple of days, would they mind doing something together?

"Why?" asked Leon incredulously. He got along fine with Lola and Miriam but there was so much better things to do then stay with them for who-knows-how-long.

"Simple, idiot" Lola said with a glare at Leon's direction "We haven't really got together like this since Vocaloid 2 was released, and now's the perfect opportunity to do so. So I defiantly agree" she said to Miriam who beamed slightly

Leon realized with a start that she was right. How long ago was it since they had even sat in the same room together alone. Since the release of Vocaloid 2, they had mostly ignored each other in favour of other companions. Come to think of it, even when it was only the Vocaloid 1s, Lola and Miriam had preferred Meiko's company to his, thus forcing him with Kaito. Meiko and Kaito…. Actually he hadn't really heard from them since they went to live with the other Crypton Vocaloids. His mind quickly wandering to past times, Leon had to admit the five of them did have some cathcing up to do.

"Alright" he agreed "But since it's a Vocaloid 1 thing, why not ask Kaito and Meiko if they want to come over as well?"

"A Vocaloid 1 reunion" Miriam said thoughtfully, "I don't know... I heard those two were quite busy."

"Don't know until you've tried" Lola answered "I'll send a message to them and ask." She put her plate in the dishwasher and left for a less crammed room

Curious, Leon went and followed Lola. Vocaloids can send messages to Vocaloids telepathically but are pretty limited. Only Vocaloids of the same generation can properly communicate. A higher generation Vocaloid can send a message to a lower generation but the lower generation cannot reply. Leon himself barely ever used his skills with sending messages, why bother? As a Vocaloid 1 he could only send messages to 4 others and had pretty much forgotten how it was done.

When he caught up with Lola in the Instrument Room. He was disappointed to see that Lola had already sent her message. Lola turned around and noticed him standing by the doorway.

"Oh. Hi." She said, a bit of dissatisfaction creeping into her voice. `"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, to refresh on how to send messages." he replied and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. "So what did they say?"

Lola grunted. "I just messaged Meiko; she says she'll think about it, why don't you ask Kaito, since you want to practice and all?"

"Oh well, alright." Leon answered nervously, he hadn't really talked to Kaito in years. What would he think about a sudden random invite? It was too late to worry about that. Leon tried to remember how exactly he did the process. He closed his eyes and concentrated and the impulse came naturally to him. He appeared to be standing in a light-coloured tunnel that continued to swirl around him. A flash of blue and white appeared and flickered at the side of his vision; he turned to it and slowly the blue light widened. He spoke

_"_Hi Kaito_"_

_"_AHhhh" shrieked Kaito's voice coming from the light

_"_Uh_,"_ Leon thought/said not really knowing how to respond. This wasn't really the reply he had expected _"_It's um, Leon_"_

"Oh_,"_Said Kaito calming down. "Hi Leon!"

_"_So, uh, Kaito, just wondering, because all the other English Vocaloids are out for a couple of days and we – that's uh, me, Lola and Miriam- were wondering if you and Meiko wanted to come and like, get together with us like a Vocaloid 1 reunion or something_."_ Leon stammered out a bit too quickly.

There was a pause as if Kaito was thinking about what he'd just said. Leon waited,_he's probably gonna say no _he thought.

_"_It's sounds like fun_!"_ Kaito replied enthusiastically "But I need to talk to Meiko and find some time and…gotta go! Bye!" and with that the light flickered out and Leon opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden end of the conversation

"So?" asked Lola

"I think he said he'll talk with Meiko about it" Leon said "It was kinda hard to tell"

"Alright then… I guess we wait and see then." Lola muttered


	2. Chapter 2

**Only two new headcanons to add this time about the company representatives, these are pretty optional for reading.**

**-They don't live with their Vocaloids but usually live nearby**

**-Crypton's character has no clue what he's doing half of the time**

**Once again, don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - House of the Crypton Vocaloids, 5th**** recording room, a couple of minutes earlier**

_When everything ends, let's make a wedding  
At the Eldoh Forest we two favorited  
Let's embed the God's Seed in the cradle  
Waiting for the giving birth time, the『__Twin Gods』_

Miku sang hitting her notes perfectly. With that the blue-haired Vocaloid beside her started to prepare for his part

_I won't miss my cue, I won't miss my cue, I won't miss- _"Kaito you missed you're cue"-_darn it_

"S-sorry, Master Mothy," Kaito stammered "I'll get it the next time, I promise!"

"You've been saying that since five takes ago" Kiyoteru complained impatiently beside him

"Well this time for sure!"

Sighing, their master stared the music again.

This time Kaito did get his cue and he started to sing the lines he had practiced so often, losing himself in his lyrics. He got to the second verse. _I'm going to make it! _He thought happily and continued to sing

_I got the notice, I'm very disappointed, the Project failed_

_The twins, who were born, already dead  
With this, all my ambiti-_AHhhh!"

He shrieked as Leon's voice entered his mind.

He looked around, his Master looked puzzled, Miku looked concerned, Kiyoteru looked annoyed.

"Sorry!" he nearly shouted "A message! Just a sec!" and with that Kaito ran to the hall.

"Uh, It's um, Leon" Leon sounded quite confused. Kaito himself was a bit puzzled, Leon never talked to him. Oh well, it was a nice surprise, even though the timing could've been better.

"Hi Leon!" He said cheerily

"So, uh, Kaito, just wondering all the other English Vocaloids are out for a couple of days and we – that's uh, me, Lola and Miriam- were wondering if you and Meiko wanted to come and like, get together with us like a Vocaloid 1 reunion or something." Leon stammered

Kaito thought about Leon's sudden suggestion.

"It sounds like fun!" Kaito replied enthusicalty and he wasn't lying. A reunion to see how everyone was doing did seem like fun and it would be a nice vacation too. However there were other things that needed to be considered, especially now. He'd have to speak with Meiko later about this.

"Kaito!" called Kiyoteru "Hurry up!"

"Yes!" Kaito called back suddenly aware that he needed to get back to the recording room

"_But I need to talk to Meiko and find some time and…gotta go! Bye!_" He quickly closed his connection ran back to the room and the song.

* * *

Meiko was thinking.

First and foremost she was wondering for the hundredth time why the Crypton house was so big.

"It's six people damn it, why would we need seven recording rooms, 4 floors and a giant kitchen, no one cooks anyways. Well, no one who should be cooking." She muttered as she tried to find the 3rd multipurpose room. "At the really least, they could've had the layout make sense" She could've sworn it was near the emergency stairs, so why wasn't it near the emergency stairs?

Second of all she was thinking of Lola's invitation, it seemed like a wonderful idea, after all didn't she herself think about it a couple of months ago? Back then, she didn't ask because there was no place for them to meet. The engloid's house was too small with the other vocaloids running around, and while she could use the second basement of the Crypton house, there wasn't going to be much privacy with all the other companies' Vocaloids coming over whenever they needed extra whatevers.

Meiko opened a promising-looking door and went face-to-face with a bathtub "We have a washroom on the third floor?" she asked quite suprised "Ugh, and to think I've lived here for years." She sighed and went back to thinking about the reunion, if Lola had asked her a bit earlier she would've instantly agreed, but now there were other thins to consider. She needed to practice some songs, record some songs, work on her Project Diva dances, work on her dances for concerts, not to mention her Append… She decided that she needed to talk to Kaito, which usually wasn't the best idea as her blue-haired counterpart wasn't great in the logistics department but this did include him...

Meiko noticed that there was a door at the back of the washroom and opened it , it was her destination. "And I thought this layout couldn't get more screwed" She said to herself and went up Crypton who was currently trying to balance a pile of clipboards and failing miserably.

"Ah, Meiko you're the last one" he says trying to grab a clipboard from his pile "Well then let's get to it, you'll begin by trying on the err..."

"What song is it for?" prompted Meiko

"Um...Flower Tail, I think?"

"You mean Nostalogic?"

"Yes, that one! The changerooms and clothes are over there." Crypton motioned to the bathroom.

"They're in the washroom?"

"Oh, wait, over there." he pointed to a door Meiko swore was not there 2 minutes ago, dropping his clipboards in the process.

"Alright." sighing Meiko turned to the doors

* * *

4 modules later Meiko was feeling really irritated _Only a few more! _She thought but even that didn't raise her spirits. She put on the Whistle module, which was surprisingly comfortable and looked at her companions, who all seemed to _enjoy_ the process. Len and Rin were running around laughing in their bright yellow tracksuits, Miku and Luka were complementing each others' modules and Kaito was singing some song that sounded slightly familiar while trying to adjust his yellow tie.

_Takusan kiki tai, kono riyuu, suuubeeeeeteee._

_ Sai-En-Tei-Suuuuu-To!_

He finished loudly.

"I don't think that song's supposed to end that high!" Meiko shouted at him

"Eh? Let me try again then."

_Kodoku na boku ga, yuiitsu shinji-_

"It's fine! Shuddup!" shouted Meiko a bit too loudly

Kaito looked insulted but stopped singing. Everyone grew silent, surprised at the sudden outburst

"You're singing's great, it's just I'm not in the mood." Meiko explained feeling embarassed

Crypton came in and broke the silence. "Oh, everyone looks nice! I think I chose quite well, don't you think?" not waiting for an answer he continued."Alright, Kaito, Meiko you're done for now. Miku, please try on the Purple Agetha module, Luka, the Fluffly Loose Outfit, Rin, Rain and Len, the Crane one please."

Everyone dispersed, leaving Kaito and Meiko still in their modules.

"So..." Meiko started, a bit guiltily "Have you got that invitation from Leon and Lola and Miriam?"

"Yep, and I wanna go~"

"Tsk, if only it was that easy. We still have a ton of stuff to do. If we leave now, everything could be messed up, I dunno about you but I've been working non-stop since this morning. Also how could we explain to our Masters and Crypton?

"I know" sighed Kaito, "But, this a single-chance thing. We can't just say no, that's ruuude. Besides," he brightened up "We can say we're practicing our English!"

"Like they'd buy it" Meiko scoffed, "we'll just end up relying on auto-translate as always"

"Yes but-" Kaito was interrupted by a ruckus in the changeroom

"Come on!" Miku was saying "The sooner you're out the sooner you'll get out of the costume, it's probably not that bad anyways."

Kaito and Meiko made their way to the changeroom curious on this supposedly horrible module.

Standing just outside the door looking incredibly nervous was a Kagamine in what appeared to be a purple robe with decorations in thier hair

"Oh, come on it's not that bad." examined Meiko

"Yeah, it's really nice! You look really pretty Rin!" Kaito smiled

"I'M LEN!"

"Oh." Meiko and Kaito said at the same time

"It's still really pretty, Len!" Kaito said

Len scowled at him and went back into the changeroom and slammed the door

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Kaito

"Yes."

"Alright, was everything fine?" asked Crypton walking in the room. When everyone nodded he continued. "Alright then, you all may have a 30-minute break." Everyone grinned, happy that they were finally granted a short rest.

"Um, before we go," started Meiko "Could me and Kaito get a week-long vacation?"

Everyone stopped, nobody asked for a vacation on the peak days-which is always- ever.

"Why?" asked Crypton eyeing them.

"The English V1s, invited us." Kaito stammered standing next to Meiko "Please! We'll work doubly hard before and after and we'll work on our english there and ..." he paused not really knowing what else to say

"Ok" Crypton said nonchalant

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

Crypton shrugged "As long as they make up for it, I don't see why not. But you're getting the airplane tickets yourself." He turned and walked out of the room

"Thank you!" Meiko and Kaito called after him.

When he had left everyone burst into conversations.

"Wow, if I knew it was that easy getting a vacation, I would've asked a long time ago." declared Rin

"Yeah, to think I could`ve went to Catalonia last March" sighed Miku

"I'm gonna start packing!" Kaito grinned. "You too, Meiko!" he grabbed Meiko ran out the door

* * *

**Well, that ends that chapter. One of these days I'll write a cliffhanger! This chapter is a bit...random and doesn't really add to the plot, so, sorry!**

**On Miku`s quote about Catalonia, every March/April in Catalonia, Spain they have a festival in which basically, people eat Calçots (a type of green onion)**

**Oh, can anyone guess the two songs in this chapter? They're both pretty obscure, I'm pretty sure all the songs I put in this fanfic are going to be not as well known.**

** Also about the first song, I finally got to listen to it today and I don't really see how Kaito can miss his cue but whatever. The second song I wrote the romaji instead of English translations because I couldn't find any, but I'll usually write the English lyrics for a song.**

* * *

**Last but not least, because I have no clue how to reply to reviews on fanfiction I'll write my replies here**

**Kaylie98- Thank you for the review! ****Heh, yeah I see Lola as a bit cynical. not sure why. My headcanons usually don't have much reasoning behind them. But anyways, ****she will be nicer when the reunion acually begins, also I do agree there aren't a lot of stories focused on the original five, I found like...5 with Leon and Lola in them. I guess it's understandable though as they're not as well known.**

******And yes, no pairings, well romantic anyways, I can't write romance to save my life.**

_Edit (8/28/12)- added disclaimer *facepalm* and changed description, it was a bit...misleading ^^'_******  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late-ish update, I was busy ...erm...celebrating Miku's birthday?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - House of the English Vocaloids- Living Room, Couple hours later**

_RING!_

Miriam jumped. _That's strange. _she thought, _usually nobody calls._

Nevertheless, she went up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Miriam." Kaito's cheery voice rang from the other side

"Kaito." she greeted. "Are you calling about the reunion?"

"Yep! We're coming over! Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah." said Kaito suddenly worried, "Is that too early? We couldn't really get another time..."

"No, no! It's fine!" said Miriam _It's not fine! It's already the afternoon. How do we get ready?_

Kaito sounded doubtful, "If you want-"

He was cut out by the sound of someone grabbing the phone. Miriam could pick up some words from the other side of the line. "Let ME speak with her!" Meiko was saying

"Miriam, this is Meiko."

"Hello, Meiko."

"Look, if it's too troublesome, we can get _another flight._"

Miriam herself hated troubling others, not to mention that the way Meiko said _another flight_ made it sound like the other flight was a last resort that they didn't want to use. So, knowing she'll probably regret it later she said. "It's fine, definitely fine. We've already got your rooms." that was a lie, Miriam had no clue which rooms Kaito and Meiko could sleep in. She really hoped Prima and Tonio didn't mind their room being intruded on.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Miriam hoped she sounded confident

"Alright, see you tomorrow at 5pm." Meiko sounded very relieved

"Yes." replied Miriam already regretting her decision and hung up the phone. _Might as well get started then, if it's so late in the day we should be able to make it, _she thought and hurried to find Leon and Lola.

Just then, the phone rang again.

Miriam sighed and picked up the phone

"Yes, Meiko?"

"Meiko? It's Sonika!"

"Oh, Sonika, hello." Miriam was suprised Sonika was calling. "How's your trip?"

"Tsk, _someone_ spent too much at the fancy mall today, and we're all out of money, so we're coming back the day after tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Coming back early?" Now Miriam was very worried, how was she gonna tell the others this?

"Yep, sucks, I bought some great new items!" noting Miriam's hesitation, she added, "Something happening?"

Deciding to tell the truth this time Miriam spoke into the phone, "Um, yes, we're having a a bit of a v1 reuion, Kaito and Meiko are coming over."

"Oh."

"You can still come back!" Miriam said quickly

"Mmmmm, look Miriam, it's great you oldies are having some catch-up thing going on and I don't wanna intrude." Sonika said ,"We still need to come back, but me and Ann will try to get out the house as much as much as possible."

"Thank you for your understanding," this relieved Miriam quite a bit.

"No need to be so formal! Hey, we're all family here! Besides, it's nice to have some popular Vocaloids over for a change! Oh, gotta go, Ann's calling!"

"Popular Vocaloids?" Miriam asked puzzled, but Sonika had already hung up.

"I'll figure it out later," she said to herself, "I have to first tell the others."

* * *

"TOMORROW?!" shrieked Lola "How are we going do this, I wanted to make a great dinner, and clean the entire house and, and..."

"Sorry," murmured Miriam

"Whatever. I work better under pressure anyways," Leon grinned

Lola was about to retort but Miriam silenced her.

"Also, Sonika and Ann are coming back the day after tomorrow, because of problems." Miriam spoke quielty, then added quickly, "they say they'll try to stay out of our way."

Leon shrugged, "Fine. Didn't expect them to spend all their money so quickly though..."

Lola nodded, "Yeah, nothing major. Or suprising." she added under her breath

Relieved, Miriam pulled out a piece of crumpled paper.

"Alright, I made a list of things we have to do. If we spilt up we should be able to get them done."

"Tell Master, get room ready, make house semi-clean, go grocery shopping." Leon read

"I think we could eat out so we don't waste time cooking" Miriam explained. "We still need food though."

"...Okay." said Lola, "I think we can pull this off, alright then Leon, go grocery shopping, Miriam, I'm thinking we can get them to share the instrument room, instead of using someone's room and them getting pissed later. Also can you tell Master? I'll try to clean the house." she looked around at the cluttered room.

"Yes." replied Miriam and dragged Leon with her out the house.

* * *

"Well, since you aren't doing anything anyways. " said Zero G a bit doubtfully, "It's not like me or anyone else will be here."

"Oh?" Miriam was a bit confused, her Master usually didn't travel.

"I meeting with a... _colleague" _The way he said colleague reminded Miriam of the way Meiko had said _Another Flight_ earlier.

"Ok, Master." Miriam curtsied a bit, still a bit confused, exited the room and went back to the larger house.

* * *

_This love is our fatal disease_

_Sweet outbreak melted us_

_What a great power of a cruel virus!_

_I love you from cradle to flatline_

Lola sang trying to distract herself from her job.

She groaned "I've barely finished the first floor and I already want to stop! Not to mention I'm out of songs to sing." she muttered.

It was times like these she was envious of the more successful Vocaloids, she doubt they ran out of songs.

_I doing it again! _Lola thought fiercely _Why does it matter that they have more songs and fans, it's more work anyways._

_"_Want help?"

Lola gave a start,"How long have you been standing there?"

"I just arrived." Leon said, Miriam appeared from behind him. "Same with me. We're both done, so we figured we'd help you."

"Pick a corner of the room and unclutter it working towards the centre, then." Lola told them

"You're not usually this pissed." Leon observed, "Something wrong?"

Lola sighed, _I forgot Leon's good at reading me_

"Nothing. tired, stressed, going through another "Why can't I be popular phase.""

"Yeah? Well I'm having that phase way worse than you." Leon retorted as he threw a random egg carton in the already full trashcan. "Earlier, I was bored, so I took a look at Meiko and Kaito's songs, you know so I can sound considerate when they get here, and let's just say there were a lot of songs to choose from. A LOT of songs"

"So, that's what Sonika meant by _popular Vocaloids." _Miriam murmered

He sighed "Before, I figured for the time those two are here, at the very least me and Kaito could discuss our unpopularity together and how much we want to perform on a stage, but now..."

Miriam listened silently, then said thoughtfully. "Perform on a stage?"

"Yeah." replied Lola, "You know with people cheering you on and stuff, kinda like you in that Polyphony Concert, but you know actually appearing and dancing."

Miriam nodded but said nothing more.

"Did you have an idea?" prompted Leon.

"It's unrealistic." Miriam told him. She turned to Lola, "I'm done my corner, I'll start upstairs, okay?"

"Sure." Lola was also a bit curious about Miriam's idea, but decided to let it go for now.

* * *

**On the Plane**

**"**Meiiiikkooo"

"MMMeeeeeiiiiikkkkkooooo"

"Okay I'm awake!"

Kaito smiled a bit fearfully, surely Meiko wouldn't hit him on the plane right?

"Can we talk?"

"'Bout what?"

"What we're gonna do when we get there."

"Whaddya mean? We say hi, we talk, we sing stuff together."

"Sing what?"

"You know songs like..." Meiko paused, thinking of a good duet between her and one of the English Vocaloids. She drew a blank. "Magnet" she finished lamely

Kaito made a face.

"Or we could perform a song, then they could perform a song." Meiko muttered

"Oohh, which song? Will it be a competition?" Kaito asked suddenly excited.

"...Tsugai Kogarashi?"

"Mei-chan, all your suggestions are boring!"

"Oh, you find one then. I'm going back to sleep." Meiko retorted and turned to her window.

"I didn't mean that!" Kaito cried frantically, turning gazes at his direction.

"I know. But still think of something."

_Ladies and Gentlemen please stay in your seats and fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing_

The captain said through the intercom.

"You better start thinking if you wanna win the _ competition_" Meiko teased glancing at Kaito

"Meiko, that's mean!"

* * *

**Airport**

"Did the plane land yet?" Leon complained

"For the last time, yes!" Lola was quickly getting annoyed "But they still need to get their luggage and go through customs!"

"Well, tell them to hurry up!"

"Please quiet down." Zero G stated eyeing the doorway in which passengers were streaming out from.

"Say, Master, don't you have a flight to catch?" asked Miriam

"Mmm, I still have some time, and it's a lot more interesting here than in the waiting area."

Miriam nodded and went back to studying the humans streaming out from the doorway.

A peculiarly beautiful woman caught her eye. She had incredibly pretty blue eyes that looked even better when she smiled at the man waiting for her. Perhaps they were a couple? A young girl also ran and hugged the woman laughing. Their resemblance was uncanny. Miriam watched the scene with a hint of...jealousy? The scene made her realize that she could never have the same experience. Sure, she had always known that the closest thing she had to parents was her Master, but she had never realized how nice it would be to have parents that were always there for you. _I musn't think that! There's my siblings and Master, isn't that enough?_

A slight thump pulled Miriam from her thoughts, she turned, not far from her a young-looking teen was eyeing one of the airport's many decorative glass walls. He glared at it, as if expecting it to move out of his way. When it didn't, he sighed, turned around and walked out the door opening into the greeting area and scanned the crowd. Miriam couldn't help but stare, and it wasn't just because of his actions.

First of all, he was wearing a black suit and had no luggage whatsoever, he looked more like he was about to go to a business meeting than someone who had just gotten off a plane.

Second of all was his age, _what sort of 13-year-old wears suits when he travels? _wondered Miriam

Third of all, he looked like he could be Miriam's younger brother, with untidy white hair and blue-green eyes.

Miriam decided he was probably rich (and crazy), then gave a start as the boy looked in thier direction and grinned mischievously.

"Zero, long time no see~" his voice was strangely high and his English was weird, stressing random syllables and holding words too long, making the sentence sound something like, "ZeROOO, loONg TIIIMe Nooo seeeeEEE"

Her master looked puzzled.

"Know him?" asked Lola concerned. Her Master shook his head quickly, looking a bit creeped out.

"I'm insulted!" declared the boy, his brown eyes flashing angrily -_wait brown eyes?-_. thought Miriam

Zero G seemed to realize something. "Ah it's you, you're looking young." He still looked creeped out though

Another mischievous smile "I can't say the same for you, ya geezer! Now come on, watcha waiting here for, the plane's thataway!" the boy cackled and dragged him towards the sign-in.

Leon looked at the scene puzzled, his Master didn't seem to be resisting, but still, this kid was a bit strange

"Hey, kid!" he called

The boy and his Master whirled around

"Don't worry, he's ermm. I know him." his Master said, sounding uncomfortable "He's the _colleague_ I'm meeting with."

"Ex-ac-tl-y!" the boy's smile was more twisted this time.

And with that both turned back around and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the confused Vocaloids behind.

"Erm." Lola was the first to break the silence. "Who was that?"

"Dunno, but he was seriously weird and kinda creepy." Leon said

"His eyes changed colours halfway through." Lola noted

Miriam nodded, so Lola had noticed too...

Not to be outdone Leon said "Master called him his colleague, so I think-"

"Whatever, let's just hope we don't see him again." Lola interrupted him "And that he doesn't do anything bad to our Master." she finished in an undertone

"Oh look! Kaito and Meiko are here!" Miriam pointed, quickly changing the subject.

Surely the two had come out looking slightly lost. They saw the Engloids and beamed.

"Lola! Miriam! Leon!" greeted Meiko. "It's so nice to see you again! You guys looked like you haven't aged a bit!"

"Same for you!" smiled Miriam

"Erm, H-Hi!" Leon realized he and Kaito weren't really close and he couldn't really think of a conversation.

"Hi!" Kaito seemed oblivious to Leon's comfortableness. "So howdya been? How's your family? How's your house? Do you live near any ice cream shops? What about-OW!"

"How rude." Meiko walked up. "Anyways, it's great to see you Leon." she smiled.

"Same for you." Leon was getting a bit more comfortable now.

"So...when do we eat?" Kaito asked hopefully

Meiko smacked him again. "Again, rude!"

Miriam laughed, "We've picked out a restaurant, it's nearby. We can go there now if you guys want."

"Yes please!"

"Alright! Let's head out!"

* * *

**And yet another unexciting ending...**

**No notes this time, same thing with Lola's song as before...**

**Kaylie98- Well, here it is! XD**

**Red Eagle- Yep, your right about the {Ma} Project one, ( watch?v=v9tCCE-4-b4 has English subs, I also found translations of the Original Sin Album booklet on tumblr somewhere) it certainly makes the Original Sin series more confusing (all the references, mothy why)  
**

**Kaiki2012- You're kinda close on the first guess (see above), and yep, Mind Scientist, I really love Shinjou-P's work, and it was her module design so I have an excuse to put it in XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple more headcanons that might be useful later.**

**-Vocaloids think about music and singing above all else**

**-Company representatives appear younger depending on how popular their vocaloids are**

* * *

**Restaurant, few minutes later**

"So how have you been?" Meiko inquired looking over the drinks menu

"We've been fine." stated Lola,

"Like?" Kaito was currently trying to give his salad to Meiko bit by bit "Most famous songs? Favourite duets? Concerts?"

When all three looked hurt, Meiko glared at him. Kaito looked confused "I had stage fright on my first concert too, I understand."

"We haven't really improved in popularity unlike you guys," Miriam said carefully

"Not a single concert, " sighed Leon, "well unless Miriam's count"

"Really?" now Kaito looked guilty. Meiko glared at him again but smiled at the others across from her.

"It's okay, it doesn't really matter right now, does it? As long as you still sing..."

"It's just nice getting an audience sometimes" muttered Leon

Looking at Kaito and Meiko's increasing uncomfortableness, Lola tried to change the subject, "So is the food any good?"

"It's delicious." Meiko and Kaito said at the same time

"The ribs are really good," Kaito said, his mouth now full

"It's good you guys like it! I figured our food might take getting used to." Lola commented

"Kaito can eat anything, and I'm not incredibly picky either, as long as there's sake." as if to prove her point, Meiko took a swig from her glass.

"Don't drink too much," Kaito scooted a bit farther away from his counterpart.

"Are you calling me a drunkard?"

"Ki-Kinda"

Seeing the need for another change of subject, Leon quickly asked. "So what do you guys want to do for the next couple of days?"

"A singing contest!" Kaito beamed

Meiko groaned thinking abuot their earlier conversation, "It was just something I mentioned on the plane, we don't have to do it."

"It sounds like fun actually, it's good practicing in a competitive environment." Miriam noted

"Yeah." Leon wasn't completely sure what she meant "But it needs to have dancing too, makes it harder."

"Well, if it's decided, us against you guys?" Lola inquired

"Tomorrow at like after lunch," Leon said "We need to make a winning strategy first." He grinned at Miriam

"Well, we'll have the evening to preactice then." Mriam said

"And the morning" Lola added

"We need it to be a bit more organized." Meiko stated, also looking excited "One solo each followed by two duets?"

"You guys have less people though,"

Kaito looked at Meiko, "We'll just get an extra song slot."

"Duet or Solo?"

Meiko grinned, "We'll think of something. You worry about yourselves first. Also covers are allowed, but I'd prefer originals."

Everyone nodded, "And since Sweet Ann and Sonika are coming back tomorrow, they can judge."

"Oh?" Meiko looked confused

"Last minute thing." Lola explained "They said they'll stay out of our way."

"No, no, no it's fine!" Kaito spoke first "We want to meet them too!"

"That's good to hear. Or else it might be a bit weird." Waitress bill please!" Lola called

After the bill was paid, Leon began, "So, going home and practicing?"

"Yep!" everyone agreed "We're gonna win though!"

* * *

**The Music Room**

"I can't believe we're this bad at choosing songs" Meiko sighed as she tried to write down all her songs she could preform. When the two of them had reached their room, they had agreed that they would try to do various genres, well-known and not already choreographed songs, and as expected, it made their list of possible songs much shorter. "Why didn't you think of any duets on the plane when I told you to?"

"Because you were being mean!" Kaito said as if that explained everything, "Besides, usually our Masters figure these things out, not our fault." He went back to scribbling his list on the back of a candy wrapper.

"Yeah, but still, we should've begun choreographing already!"

"It's just for fun, Mei-chan, no pressure!"

Meiko smiled, "Right."

"Say, if I do Karakuri Tokei to Koi no Hanashi, would that be cheating?" Kaito looked at his list with a frown

"Yes."

"Darn it, I'm too tired to remember what songs I can sing." complained Kaito, he perked up "Oh, wait we promised Miku and the others we'd call! Also, maybe they know some songs we could do!"

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Meiko reached for the phone. "Let's hope they're awake."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Lola's room**

The others weren't having a lot of luck with their song choices either.

"Alright, since everyone figured out their solos already, I'll trust you guys can choreograph yourselves. Let's figure out our duets first." announced Lola

"Uhhh.." Leon tried to think of any duets for him

"It can be a cover..." Lola prompted.

"Magnet?"

Lola glared at Leon "With you? No thanks."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I don't want to duet with you." Lola turned to Miriam "Wanna do a cover of Dreaming Little Bird or something?"

Miriam was on the phone, "Uncertain Feelings might work..., so could Without Me... I agree... Yep... Yes, Mistress... No I don't think so...Hello? Hello?"

"Something happen with the line?" Leon was curious, "Strange it only does that when the line in use by someone else."

"Then, I suppose Kaito and Meiko are using it." Miriam turned to Lola. "I'm sorry, what did you ask me about?"

Lola sighed, "Want to duet?"

Miriam smiled. "Alright, but you and Leon should do the other one, after all you too have quite a few duets."

"But.."Lola started

Leon grinned at her "Come on, it won't be that bad!"

"Fine." Lola muttered. "Just not Magnet."

* * *

**The next day, Dining room**

"I hope you guys are ready." Leon said as he cleared the table from their lunch, "We have a pretty great line-up."

"Us too! Well, I hope!" Kaito smiled, not really doing anything. "We spent all night practicing! And all day!"

"I hope you don't mind the fact we got a bit of outside help for the song choosing." Meiko said fiddling with the dishwasher. "Now that I think of it, it's not really fair."

"It's fine I asked for help on my solo too." Miriam walked over to help Meiko. "Anyways, it's just for fun."

"When do we begin anyways?" asked Kaito, he looked at everyone working and wondered if he should do something, there didn't seem to be anything to do though, so he continued to sit.

"As soon as Sonika and Ann come home." Lola replied, finishing her task and sitting beside Kaito "They are our judges after all."

"Oh, all right." Kaito was quickly getting bored.

Miriam, sensing this, started talking. "So, I forgot to ask, how did you enjoy your room?"

"It was great." Meiko stood behind Kaito's chair. "Your house is so beautiful."

Lola was suprised, to her the house was always a bit messy and too small. "It gets by." she finally stated. "It's too small though."

Meiko and Kaito exchanged a look. "Size isn't everything." Kaito said

"What do you mean?" asked Leon "Your house is pretty big right?"

"Yes, and that's the only thing it has going for it." Meiko looked at Kaito again. "The layout doesn't make sense."

"Can't be that bad." Lola said skeptically

"All the washrooms are in the basement." Kaito began "And the living room and kitchen are on the 4th floor."

"Actually, there's a washroom on the third floor." Meiko told him. "Near the -"_dingdong!"_

"Oh, it's them" Miriam made her way to the door. "I wonder why they didn't use their keys?"

She opened the door to reveal a smiling Sonika, "Oh hello, Sonika, where's Sweet Ann?"

Sonika looked confused, "You mean she isn't already here?"

Now it was Miriam's turn to look confused, "What do you mean?"

Everyone who had been in the living room made their way to the foyer. "Something going on?" asked Meiko

"Yeah -you must be Meiko by the way, I'm Sonika- The problem is, Sweet Ann told me she was going ahead of me, she said she had a human friend to drive her back, while I had to take the smelly bus." Sonika wrinkled her nose. "So I figured she's already back, she did leave earlier than me and my bus was delayed."

"Well, she's not here." Lola looked around as to see if Sweet Ann hadn't suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Maybe, she's just late, why don't you send her a message?" Leon suggested.

"Alright, oh, oops forgot to say hi to Kaito,-Hi Kaito!- anyways, I'll ask." Sonika closed her eyes, after a few minutes she opened them again.

"Well?" asked Leon.

"Nothing, I couldn't find a connection, it's never happened to me before." Sonika stated

"That's weird." Meiko said. "I have heard of these things happening, but it's quite rare, you either have to knock the Vocaloid out or use complicated technology."

"It might just be Sonika's system being weird." Lola said hopefully.

"Nope." A male voice said.

Everybody gave a start. "Who is this?_" _demanded Lola

"I can't hear you guys, but, my name's Gakupo, I'm Kaito's friend, he sent me a message asking to check on Sweet Ann, I got nothing too._"_ Everyone looked at Kaito who smiled sheepishly. _"_So yeah bye_," _ Gakupo sounded uncomfortable, but the connection ended.

"That's weird, how do you oldies message the newer vocaloids?" Sonika asked.

"We don't" replied Meiko glaring at Kaito

"Sorry, just trying to help." Kaito said apologetically

"So, what does that mean about Ann?" Miriam asked nervously

"Nothing yet" said Lola reasonably, "she could've just did something weird with it."

Just then, another voice entered their minds, a less friendly one

"Not quite_" _it said

* * *

**Talk about Miriam's concert is due to this ( vocaloid/first_public_ )**

**Eh, I might not be updating as much (school)**

**Malicious Maelstrom- You're actually pretty close with your prediction. I'll try my best to add some humor, but I'm not really confident on my humor-writing skills -_- And yeah, with the Engloid's unpopularity, I wish there was some way for them to get some more popularity. Oliver's doing pretty good I think.**

**Kaiki2012- I don't blame you for not knowing the song, it's like an album exclusive from mothy's latest album. I only found it randomly browsing through youtube. Thank you for the complement, I think I wrote it a bit short but I'm glad you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Who is this now? Sonika wondered if it was another of Kaito and Meiko's friends

For now it doesn't matter the voice replied, the voice sounded male, but it kept on wavering, like when a radio got a bad signal making it hard for her to confirm it. I'm using ...female Voca...id's... nection.

You mean Ann's? asked Sonika, knowing the others couldn't speak with their connections.

If tha ... name.

What happened with her?

Nothi...et, b...soon...

What is going on? Sonika demanded confused and scared for her friend. If you did something bad to her...

Li...said no...g yet, the voice sounded annoyed now. I'm tryi ...elp you_. _it added

Yeah? How so? 

W...you believ... said you...riend ...dnapped?

Of course not! Though Sonika was starting to doubt it, why else didn't she arrive already and she or Gakupo couldn't contact her, and not to mention the fact she was talking with a random guy over her connection.

Then I gues... can't tell ...nything... the voice was clearer now

Wait! I believe you! Okay, not really but Sonika didn't know what else to say.

So..n someon...ill call you...

When the person's voice faded away, everyone stared at each other and immediately burst into conversation.

"Who was that?!" exclaimed Kaito

"What's this about kidnapping Ann?" Miriam asked

"Tsk, probably some scam." Lola said

"But, I sensed the guy as actually using Ann's connection! I'm postive!" Exclaimed Sonika

"Then, it's Ann playing a joke on us." Lola retorted

"Oh, come on? Ann? She never makes these kind of jokes, ever!" Leon said

"Do you know the guy Sweet Ann was driving with?" Miriam asked thoughtfully

"No" Sonika thought outloud. "She just said it was a human friend she had recently met."

"So now what?" Leon asked

"I guess we wait for the phone call." Meiko stated matter-of-factly

"If there is one." Lola muttered, she turned to Meiko and Kaito. "Look, no one's sure what this is about but I'm sorry about the inconvience. If this turns out to be a joke, I'm gonna murder Ann."

Suddenly the screen in the living room started beeping, signalling an incoming message.

Everyone ran to the living room. The call started to play. In it was a video showing Sweet Ann tied to some...machine. She appeared to be in a sleep mode. A quiet voice started to speak. _"Hello, those who should have never be granted existence, a show for what shall happen to all of you in due time. A fair warning, yes?" _The screen suddenly flickered and shut down detailing the end of the message.

"Okay" Leon looked the screen "Is this the call we've been waiting for?"

"I guess." Miriam too looked at the screen. "So what does it mean?"

"It means Ann's playing a trick on us." Lola however, looked slightly scared.

Everyone didn't look convinced, "But it looked so real" Leon said, "And that machine, none of us would be attached to that on purpose."

Sonika looked a bit pale. "Also what did that person mean by 'those who should have never been granted existence?' I know we're technically not human but it still hurt."

Meiko and Kaito looked at each other worriedly, Meiko spoke up, "May we use the screen?"

"Okay" Miriam looked confused

Meiko opened the screen and typed in a number. The screen flickered to life and after a few seconds a grinning girl with short blond hair and a white bow sitting on top of it looked into the screen.

"Heya, Meiko-sis!" Rin grinned, "Feeling guilty you forgot about us last night?"

"Not exactly, we need to talk with Luka please, it's important." Rin looked at Meiko's face concerned. "Ookay, not sure what's going on but justa sec." She ran off.

A couple of minutes passed and Luka walked up to the screen with Rin, Len, Gumi, Gakupo, CUL, Lily and Miku following close behind. "Hello, Rin said you wanted me. She said you were acting weird."

"You were!" Rin said

"I hope you don't mind us, we're curious too on what's going on." Miku looked at Meiko hopefully

"You guys can stay" Meiko pressed a couple of buttons, "I'm sending you over a clip of something that was sent to us a few minutes ago, watch it and tall us what you think."

Everyone on the other side looked confused, but watched the clip. After they looked at the screen gravely.

"Is it who I think it is?" Kaito asked.

"Who?" asked the Engloids confused.

Luka looked at them. "There isn't really a name for them, but they are a fairly small organization under a man named Naness."

Miku looked worried "Him?"

Lily continued from Luka's explanation. "Naness doesn't believe we have a right to exist, as we are formed solely from the will of our Masters. So he and his followers have been quite hostile to us."

"I never really thought people like that existed." Miriam said quitely

"Well, now that you think of it, I guess we are a bit weird for the humans." Lola noted.

Luka took over. "Naness and his lackeys haven't really ever kidnapped or harmed any of us."

"But I remember, he argued with Mistress." CUL said "I never seen her look so upset."

"Yes," Gakupo looked at the screen, "I've taken that who we saw in that video was this Ann you guys couldn't contact?"

"Yes." Lola replied. "But, say, if the man hasn't really harmed anyone before, why would he do so now?"

"Master said he feared that Naness was biding his time." it was Miku's turn to speak

"Yeah," Len remembered. "He said that he was worried that they would do something crazy."

"But, can't you call the police?" asked Rin

"This is our problem, besides, when they question all of us, it'll be too late." Lola replied cynically

"If you're sure." Luka figured there might be another reason, but she didn't push it. "But be very careful."

Rin looked skepical. "This is kinda crazy."

"If you guys knew about Naness, why didn't you guys report him?" retored Lola

"Piko's Master did." Gakupo recalled "They looked into it for a bit and just...stopped."

"Yeah, Mistress figured it was a bribe and didn't push it because at that time, they weren't really a threat." Gumi supplied

"There's something else," Leon spoke up, "Before the video someone sent a message to us, you know, our way."

"He was weird." Lola recalled, "He told us someone would call us. But still." she added, "maybe Ann's just pulling a prank."

Miriam turned to Lola. "Ann doesn't usually play tricks and not to mention the machine..."

Len interrupted their conversation, "Yes, the machine, it puts us in the deep-sleep mode right? I've never really seen one before"

Luka nodded at him. "Yes, I say you guys have a day until the damage is permanent."

"You guys should try to contact the person who messaged you earlier and maybe find Sweet Ann's location." Gumi said

"Yes, we will try to find out more about Naness, and his followers." Lily finished, "we'll have to ask Mistress about this."

With that the screen blacked out.

"Well, some reunion this turned out to be." sighed Leon

"It's fine." Kaito smiled at him. "Saving your friend is so much more important especially if she's in danger."

"Yes." Lola grabbed Sonika "We're gonna try and contact the guy."

You mean me? the voice was much clearer now, and Sonika could definitely made out that it was a guy.

You again?!  Sonika didn't know whether to be annoyed or relieved. Alright, person, we believe you now tell us what you know, unless you're working for Neness.

It's Naness.

Whatever

A sigh came from the other end. Look, I do work for Naness, or used to.

Go on

I was the one Ann was friends with the voice admitted. I was originally supposed to lure her, but, then spending time with her and hearing her talk or you people made me doubt my beliefs, so now I'm helping you.

That's the oldest trick in the book! Sonika snorted indignantly But you're our only chance she realized _  
_

I thought so the voice said Look, I'll give you information whether or not you choose to believe it is a different story. Another victim has been chosen.

And that would be... Sonika prompted impatiently

The man with brown hair and green eyes,

Who? Sonika asked, she didn't really know anyone with that description, Tonio maybe? But his hair wasn't exactly brown and his eyes not exactly green. Maybe a newer Vocaloid from another country?

I thought it was obvious, The one you and a few others call 'Master'

What? Why? Tell me more! Sonika demanded but there was no reply from the other end.

* * *

**Nothing to say here, just that the next couple of chapters will involve a lot of talking.**

* * *

**Malicious Maelstrom- Thank you, fixed. (I couldn't swore I changed it already, oh well). I can't really add comedy intentionally, but I do want to add some light-hearted moments to balance the plot but, we'll see!**

**As for Oliver, I think another reason he's doing well is because he was more made towards the fans than the others, so the fans use him more.**

**Red Eagle- darn my inability to write summaries, ** **I did want to write a more dramatic story to begin, we'll see how well it ends though. I'm not sure how well I can keep drama in a plot.**

**Oh, good, it does seem to add a something extra to the original sin doesn't it? I kinda want mothy to write a novel about it now.**


	6. Chapter 6

With the connection broken everyone looked at each other.

"Do you believe him?" asked Leon

"No." Lola said quickly

"It does seem way too convinient." admitted Meiko "He didn't even tell us where Ann is."

"But what if he isn't lying?" asked Miriam "what if they really want to hurt Master?"

"Miriam's right, better safe than sorry right?" Leon agreed. "Why can't we just give Master a call, and tell him to keep an eye out."

"I doubt that would do a lot." Lola said. "But alright, let's call."

"Want me to get the spare screen set up?" asked Leon, "Something tells me we're gonna be talking a lot with your friends." He nodded at Kaito and Meiko.

"We'll help too," Kaito announced,

"Alright, we'll leave you to it, let's call then." Miriam said as she typed in the contact info she had been given.

The screen flickered to life again, but instead of their Master they saw the white-haired boy from the airport, this time his eyes were sky-blue and he was wearing a suit the same colour as his hair.

"Oh, hello there!" the boy grinned at them the same as before.

"Hi..."Lola began suspiciously. "We want to speak with Master."

The boy nodded a bit too enthusiastically "Give me 3 minutes!" and ran off.

"Who was that?" asked Sonika

"Someone we met at the airport." Miriam told her. "Master called him a colleague."

"I found him unnerving." Lola wrinkled her nose. "I may just be paranoid, but what if he has ties to Naness?"

Sonika shrugged. "For all we know, he's Master's younger brother." but she did look a bit suspicious

They waited for what felt like hours until the boy came back with their Master in tow.

The Vocaloids turned . "Hello Master." they greeted

Their Master looked surprised. "Hello. It's strange to see you calling."

"Well-" Sonika was interrupted by Meiko and Kaito carrying the screen down the stairs, the two of them stopped and looked at the scene in front of them. "Something wrong?" Meiko asked and then saw Zero G. "Hello" she greeted.

"Ah, hi." their Master greeted turned towards Leon and Sonika "now-"

The screen flickered and their Master's face was replaced with Luka's, she looked at their shocked faces. "I'm sorry did I interupt something?"

"Yes." Miriam replied. "But no use complaining now."

"Sorry." Luka stated. "Anyways, we found-"

"Naness is targeting your guys' Master!" Rin called from behind Luka, Len also popped up from the left of Luka

"We managed to get some of Naness' plans from something Gumi and Lily's Mistress set up a while ago." Luka explained.

"We know." Sonika spoke up."The guy contacted us and told us, we were just warning him until you guys came."

"Terribly sorry." Luka repeated.

Lola sighed, "Whatever, by the way, there's a strange boy with out Master, do you do who he is?"

Rin and Len exchanged a glance. "We need more info!" Rin said mischievously

"Well he has white hair-" Leon began

"-And eyes that change colour." Len finished for him

Luka looked at them. "Ah, yes, I forgot about that."

"What?" Sonika was confused

Kaito spoke from behind her. "Our Master's staying with your Master, I'm not sure why."

"So the white-haired boy is you're Master?" Miriam asked.

"Yes." Meiko answered. "I can assure you he means no harm-probably."

When the English Vocaloids exchanged a puzzled look. Luka changed the subject.

"Anyways, we also found mention about a single location. A place called _The Silver Edge Convention Hall _it's mentioned a couple of times in the files usually with someone-or something- named Hosvian."

"That's kinda near here." Miriam thought out loud. "We passed it from the airport."

"Yeah, two hours away." Lola retorted, but stopped. "We'll defiantly go there."

"We told you to be careful!" Lily cried "Going into a suspicious building is not the correct way to be careful! Besides, didn't you get the creepy message?"

"Is there another way?" asked Lola

Everyone looked at each other. Gumi sighed, "We did call the police, after you told us, they wouldn't hear anything of it. Nothing."

"Well then," Lola said "That saved some time"

Sonika took over. "Look there's hardly any time, like you said, in a couple of hours, the damage will be permanent."

"Thank you for your help." she finished and closed their connection and the screen returned to Zero G.

He leaned forward from his chair, "Ah, your back."

"Yes, we got some friends." Miriam spoke "Anyways, we have to warn you-"

"About Naness, yes, I know, I got a message from some of the Japanese Vocaloids, CUL and Gakupo I think they were called."

"Oh, that's good." _wow they work quite fast _Leon thought "So be careful and all."

He smiled at them, "I shall." his smile then faded.

"Also," Sonika began "we got a location from Luka and the others, a place called _The Silver Edge Convention Hall._ Do we have permission to go?"

Their Master looked shocked, "That's quite rash, you don't know-"

"Please, the clock's ticking!" Leon interuptted.

Zero G sighed. "I need to think about this." seeing their anxious faces, he added. "It'll only be a couple of minutes. I'll call back."

"Wait!" Meiko called, "Ask our Master too!"

Everyone looked at her.

Kaito spoke up. "We want to help too!"

"But-"

"We can do things too you know!"

Zero G for a second looked angry. "Your Master got a message from Naness too you know!"

When Kaito and Meiko looked shocked, he toned his voice down. " I haven't shown him the video..."

Meiko opened her mouth but Zero G spoke first

"I need to tell him." and left

* * *

**Same time, another place**

"We need to talk." Zero G found Crypton in his room,on the computer. "About Naness."

"I'm listening." Crypton stared boredly at the screen

"I never talked to my Vocaloids about him, but now, with Power's kid taken, and a message sent to..." _  
_

"Sent to them and one to me." Crypton replied nonchalant.

"You know?"

"Hm"

"Alright." Zero G didn't know what to say, he rambled. "Look, Leon, Lola, Sonika, Kaito and Meiko want to play rescuer. They want to 'visit' some place mentioned in the files Int' got."

"Aww, you're using pet names for Internet, that's cuuuttte." Crypton grinned at him.

"That's not the point!"  
His colleague shrugged, "Whatever, tell Meiko and Kaito they should start packing for their little 'roadtrip'"

"You're letting them?"

"Yep. They need a bit of action in their lives."

"But what if they, you know."

"Then that's their own fault." Crypton smiled again, "Besides, _The Silver Edge _doesn't have anything dangerous, only Hosvian, and he's helping your kids."

"Hosvian? How do you know it's not dangerous?"

His collague pointed to his computer screen "It's a he and I haven't just been playing solitaire on here. I did a bit of digging on my own."

Zero G was perplexed, "Did you learn anything? What's Naness planning? Who's Hosvian? Where's Sweet Ann"

"Of course! But I'm not telling you or anyone else, what's the fun in that?"

"But Sweet Ann..."

"Who cares, she's replaceable, costly, but replaceable. Oh well, it'll be amusing to watch them save her, and that's well worth the replacement costs. Anyways, I'm not done. In addition to 'playing' with Naness' network. I've been doing other things."

"That's just wrong, she's another Vocaloid too! You can't just-"_  
_

"I bought a ticket to Liechtenstein!"

"What?"

"Yep! I've always wanted to visit there!"

"You're going to Liechtenstein?" Zero G asked incredously

"Nope, you are! After all you're the one with potential kidnappers after you! Besides, I used your credit card to pay for it."

"Wait, what about you?" Zero G was quite flustered "What about Leon and the others?"

"I'm not going to Liechtenstein!" Crypton announced "There was only one ticket left! And you can leave your kids up to me! I'll keep an eye on them!"

"Erhm, but I don't trust-"

"No questions, get packing! Your check-in time is in 30 minutes! Enjoy your postage stamps and skiing and whatever!"

With that Cryton dragged his colleague out of his room and locked the door.

"Besides" he snickered. "I'll have all my entertainment right here!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own anything**

**House of the Engloids, 5 minutes later**

The screen beeped, announcing a new message. Everyone, who had been wandering around the living room suddenly perked up and more or less ran to the screen.

"Hello? Master." called Miriam, the first to get to the screen with the others close behind

"Your Master's...busy." Crypton beamed like that was somehow an achievement for him. "You won't be seeing him for a while!"

"What did you do?" demanded Lola still slightly suspicious

"Nothing, he's just on ...a trip. But that's not the point, all of you have our permission to play detective! Doesn't that sound like fun!"

"Fun?" Leon chose this moment to pipe up "This is so much more than that!"

"Whatever."

Kaito and Meiko both looked embarrassed. "Master, please!" they turned to the others. "Sorry, he isn't always like this, well he is but-"

Crypton turned to Kaito and Meiko. "And you guys! Try not to do anything stupid, kay? Think about the costs! Well, enjoy!"

"Wait!" Kaito called out "What about you? If you're all alone and Naness sent you a message..."

"Let Naness kidnap him." muttered Lola under her breath

Crypton eyed Lola, and she wondered if she had spoke too loudly, but he turned and smiled at Kaito, this time the smile looked more genuine? Lola was wondering if she was seeing things.

"I'll be fine, you must worry about yourself first." With that the screen blackened.

* * *

**Two and a half hours later, the Silver Edge Convention Hall**

"What happened to the creepy abandoned warehouses?" asked Meiko eyeing the building.

The Silver Edge Convention Hall looked like a large flat office building, it appeared to be in pretty good shape having been closed nearly three years ago. Everything looked a bit dusty, but there was still a bit of shine to the building. However, the same couldn't be said for its surroundings, the ground was littered with wooden planks and nails, a half broken sign lay on the ground _In Renovation _ it said.

"Be happy with what they give you?" Lola said walking up the doors. The doors used to be automatic, but now were stubbornly closed. Leon and Lola pried open the doors with a nearby plank and peered into its interior. The inside of the building looked similar to the outside, dusty but not too ruined. In the centre there was a reception desk and two hallways leading in opposite directions behind it. Sunlight streamed through cracked windows and Sonika was glad they were there during the day and not at night.

"It's still creepy." whimpered Kaito looking worriedly at the dangling chandelier that he hoped wouldn't fall.

"So do we spilt up?" asked Miriam also looking around

"No!" cried Kaito gripping Meiko's arm.

Meiko sighed. "We'll split into 2 groups, Leon, Miriam, Sonika take the left hallway and me, Kaito, Lola take the right hallway."

Everyone nodded. "Be careful everyone! If you run into something just call okay! Good luck!" Miriam called and ran after Leon and Sonika. Everyone remaining veered to the left, Kaito still clutching Meiko's arm.

* * *

**Left Hallway**

"I don't see anything" Leon looked into a nearby closet finding it empty save a bucket. He peered into the the bucket, seeing a bunch of dirty water and squirming bugs, he retched. The three had been walking down the hallway for a couple of minutes and so far, they had past only many empty, half renovated rooms. The grwoing annoyance was also fueled by the fact they didn't know what they were looking for.

Sonika looked in the closet just in case and also turned away quickly. "You know, suddenly a trip to some half-renovated building just because it's mentioned in Naness' files, suddeny; doesn't seem to be the best idea."

Miriam was busy looking at a more elaborate door the her left. She looked into the door's window, seeing numerous tables and chairs scattered on the opposite side of the large room. "This is the last room on our side." she murmured and pushed open the door

Everyone gagged as a strange smell filled their nostils, it smelt like a cross between cigarettes, wine and stale fruit.

"Ewww." Sonika pinched her nose "What is-" she saw a turned over bowl of rotten fruit overcrawling with insects. "Ewww." she repeated

Miriam surveyed the room not sure what she was looking for, the hall seemed deserted, minus the tables, chairs and the fruit bowl. Wait, fruit bowl? "Fruit doesn't last 3 years, right?" Miriam asked staring at the bowl.

"Nope" Leon too turned his gaze on the fruit bowl half expecting it to tell them what they were looking for.

"We should of totally planned this better." he sighed

"You mean we should've planned it." Sonika corrected

Miriam was walking towards a table leaning on its side, at first glance it looked the same as the others, but there was an odd gleam coming from just under it. Miriam reached for it and sighed. "Oh it's just a piece of glass, figured it might be important."

"Let me see" Sonika reached for the shard and looked at it. "There's something carved in it, it says errr..."

"I think that's a crack"

Sonika studied again, "Maybe it is" she admitted. "Sorry, it's just this is totally not exciting, no ambushes, dramatic conversations. or codes at all." she sighed "Let's hope the others are having more luck."

* * *

**Right Hallway.**

"This is so boring!" Kaito finally broke his, Meiko's and Lola's silent trek forwards. "It's just a hallway, there isn't anything!"

He was right, since the three had walked into the hallway, there hadn't opened any doors, as they were all nailed shut. Accepting this, the three had simply walked forwards, hoping for something, but they were out of luck.

Meiko sighed. "Kaito, just, keep walking, at least we're not being ambushed."

"I think I'd rather get ambushed." Kaito pouted. "All we're doing is walking!"

Meiko turned and looked at Kaito, who instantly quieted down.

Lola was walking ahead, she saw a promising door to her right. It appeared to be more fancy and a bit larger than the other doors. It also wasn't nailed shut. She gripped the door handle and tried to open it, with a bit of pulling the door opened. Meiko and Kaito noticed this and ran to see.

"Is it anything?" Meiko tried to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

Lola peered inside, it appeared to be a half caved-in room. The side opposite from her was littered with plaster, bits of the wall and twisted metal. The outside sky shone down from numerous holes in the ceiling and walls. She groaned, "We don't have to search through this junk do we?" She tentatively poked at a nearby pile of debris and coughed at the dust.

"Let's get started." Meiko knelt down and fumbled with a board uncovering a lot of dust and some bugs. She got back up "Actually, nevermind we could just-"

"Look what I found!" Kaito's voice drifted from the broke side of the room. Everyone stared at him, or rather the open doorway behind him. "There stair to somewhere!" he said excitedly "Come on, let's go!" He looked down the dark stairs and gulped, "Actually, let's just leave it, it's probably nothing."

"We're going, idiot." Meiko dragged Kaito down the stairs with much protest, Lola following close behind.

* * *

**Silver Edge Convention Hall, Main Lobby**

"So now what do we do?" Leon asked as he went though the receptionist's desk. So far he had found 5 pens, 2 spiders, 16 candy wrappers and a jar of marbles.

"We wait for the others." Miriam was less impatient and stood near the main entrance looking out.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Sonika played with one of Leon's discarded pens. "I doubt their hallways' longer than ours."

"Maybe they found something." Leon finished with the desk and plopped on the chair beside it.

"Maybe. Or they're just-" Hello again

Everyone looked at each other You again, now what do you want? Sonika was getting anoyyed by the sudden intrusions

I have to admit you're more resourceful than I thought, for you've already found my prison.

Prison? Is Ann here as well? We didn't see anything here

No, it is somewhere else. So now find me, I'm in the basement

There's a basement?

I believe the stairs are at the right hallway, second d- The voice was abruptly caught off by a loud screeching noise. Everyone covered their ears but it did nothing to muffle the sound. When the sound stopped they looked at each other again.

"Do you think the others are heading to the basement?" asked Miriam

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

**Eh, nothing much to say again, just on with plot...**

**Also I think my chapters are slowly getting shorter and shorter**

* * *

**Kaylie98- Yep! Though the next chapter might end up a breather...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eeep, sorry for the really really long wait. I'll try to be update more, but I can't promise anything**_

_**Anyways, **_

* * *

**Left Hallway Down the Stairs**

"I can't see anything!" Kaito complained as the three vocaloids felt their way down the stairs. He flailed his hands around looking for a wall or railing to hold on to.

"Watch it! You'll hit someone!" Meiko called from behind him. "How come no one has a built-in light or something? Come on Lola, please tell us you have a light."

"Nope" Lola made it to the bottom of the stairs. "We seriously should've thought this through, what if we get attacked?"

"Eaa! Don't think that! You'll jinx us or something!" Kaito also reached the bottom followed closely by Meiko who retorted "No she won't, grow up! Also, what do we do now? It's still quite dark and I don't want to wander around blindly, someone could get hurt."

"Exactly! Let's just go back up, I'm sure this was just a dead end and Naness actually hid Sweet Ann somewhere nice! Like a circus or a nice restaurant or a grocery store or a- Ah! Don't kill meee!" Kaito had noticed a green light coming from the stairs.

Everyone turned and faced the light. "It's alright it's just Sonika Leon and Miriam!" a voice called down.

"Yeah?" Kaito looked a bit shaken "Prove you're not clones!"

"...What?" Sonika's face could now be seen, she appeared to be holding a glow stick in her hand "Err, you guys were suppose to have a singing contest but then Sweet Ann got kidnapped?"

"Close enough"

Both Leon and Miriam had now made their way down the stairs, Miriam was holding a flashlight.

"I'm sorry for not informing you guys." Miriam said. "Sonika got another call asking us to go here, by that voice."

"It's ok! You have flashlights!" Kaito scooted closer to Miriam.

"So we're going ahead then?"

"Of course not!" Lola spoke "especially since the person told us to go here! It's totally a trap! We're not even armed!"

"Ehem," Leon pulled out a small knife "Besides we tend to be stronger than humans anyways"

"Yeah, like that's gonna-" "Please" Miriam interrupted "this is the stupidest thing ever but, what happens if we don't go? What if Sweet Ann is really down there and we go back and... I do know there is a possibility-even a high one- of some of us getting hurt, so two will stay here and the others will go."

"This is so..ugh, fine we'll have Leon stay for sure 'cause he's a wuss."

"Wait, what?!"

"Meiko and Kaito will stay back." Sonika decided. "After all this isn't really your problem." she turned to Leon, Lola and Miriam, "come on!"

The four left before Meiko and Kaito could protest.

* * *

**Basement Hallway**

The hallway was quite long, Leon decided as he ran to catch up to Lola, the four had dropped to a walk seeing as even with the lights, they couldn't see much ahead of them. Sonika, in front held her glowstick to what appeared to be a wall. "I think there's a door here."

The others caught up to her, and, with Miriam's flashlight they could see there indeed was a door handle.

Leon quickly opened it before the others could protest. Late afternoon sunlight streamed in from the broken and dirt-stained windows near the top of the room, lighting the room up, but barely . The actual room looked quite well preserved. There was a medium wooden desk and a plastic chair behind it, missing one leg. Folding chairs were placed at the other side of the desk. Two other old-fashioned doors were slightly visible in the far corner of the room.

Everyone looked around. "Finally sunlight!" cheered Sonika. "Though it is getting late, quick look and we'll go back up and outta here."

Miriam was already slowly making her way to the door closer to her. The others followed. The door in particular seemed odd, it was actually half a door, the bottom half apparently cut off. Metal bars were hammered unevenly across the top.

Sonika peered in and saw a person behind the door. "Oh!" She gasped. The person heard her and walked up to the door.

Leon drew his knife. "Like that will do anything." Lola said. "We have other things to worry about you know." Leon replied.

"So you found me." the person was up to the bars on the door now. He appeared incredibly ordinary, with graying hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt and jeans and if they weren't so grimy, they'd be viewed as completely normal.

Sonika recognized the voice. "You're the guy who keeps on talking to us."

"Yes." the man replied. "Using this." he pointed to a worn-out computer behind him, its screen occasionally flashed blue, but mostly appeared off, "It appears to have stopped working though, not that that matters seeing as you're here now and will set me free."

"Wait, what?!" Lola demanded. "Why? You're our enemy!"

"You're enemy's enemy is your friend~" the man grinned. "and that I'm imprisoned here shows that I'm an enemy of Naness."

"No it doesn't! You could be locked here to trick us!"

"I suppose so." the man smiled sadly. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for the trouble I brought you."

"Yeah like we're buying that" Lola said. But to her dismay Leon was already breaking open the bars with Sonika.

"Hello?! I thought you two weren't idiots but apparently I'm going to have to rethink that statement."

"Oh, calm down." Sonika broke off the bar. "I believe him."

"Uh-huh" Leon agreed as he helped the man out.

"Yes because your trust is apparently so hard to earn"

The man stood up and steadied himself beside the vocaloids and dusted himself off. "Well, whatever you may think, I have to thank you for freeing me. Unfortunately, I cannot stay long. However, please leave. Leave, and forget this ever happened, I'll stop Naness. "

The man quickly ran towards the other door before the others could react. He fumbled with the door handle, but before he could open the door quickly, Miriam tried to grab him. "Wait! What about Ann?"

"...We shall see" he man wrenched free of Miriam and make his way up the set of stairs behind the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Leon tried to chase him with the rest following close behind. They followed to stairs to a door leading outside, woodland bordered what used to be a garden, the trees glowing gold in the setting sun. Frantic noises of someone running over sticks and leaves could be heard, appearing to take place all around them, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

Sonika ran towards the woods, but Miriam grabbed her. "Let him go, no use getting lost or split up in there. We should get Meiko and Kaito and get out of here" she sighed and softly tugged for Sonika to follow her and she re-entered the building.

Lola glared at Sonika and Leon as they descended the stairs. "Told you so."

"Shuddup" Leon said half-heartedly.

"Aw, man. I was hoping he'll give us info and help us and stuff. But he just..ran away. You'd think he'd be more grateful." Sonika said under her breath.

"That's what you get for believing him so easily. We got off easy he could've attacked us, or it could've been a more se-"

"They get it Lola."

"Yeah? Well thanks to them, we have absolutely no more leads on where to find Ann, all we found was was some flunkie trapped in a room. Ann could be permanently shut down by now., and , and.." Lola felt her voice rise

Miriam gripped her shoulder and looked at her sadly.

The four didn't speak anymore as they made their way back to the hallway.


End file.
